Crash Bandicoot: Tasmanian Resort
Crash Bandicoot: Tasmanian Resort is a 2D Platformed devolved by WayForward after buying Crash, Spyro, Bomberman, Klonoa & Mr. Driller from their respective owners. It plays like the original PS1 trilogy. The Story center around Crash & friends discovering that The Viscount is devolving resorts in Wumpa Island. Crash and friends must stop him for doing so. Viscount also kidnapped Cortex in the story. Playable Characters * Crash Bandicoot (Cherami Leigh) * Shantae (Christina Vee) * White Bomber (Bomberman) (Jad Saxton) * Klonoa (Charles Adler) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Only playable in Cortex World Tour, Boss Marathon and Ultra Boss Marathon) (Jerry Jewell) Bosses Other Characters * Aku Aku (Greg Ayres) * Uka Uka (Ian James Corlett) * Von Clutch (Playing the same role as Bandana Dee in Kirby Tripple Delux) (Brittney Karbowski) Amiibo Spin Partners Similar to Kirby Superstar & Ultra you can gain a partner from your Amiibo abilities if an enemy or boss discards it from you. Cortex gets 2 partners that can only be summon if he collects enough Mojo in his mode. These characters can only be playable in the Helper to Hero-eques mode, Partner Boss Marathon. * Fire Base Spins-Spyro and Sparx (Todd Haberkorn as Spyro and Chris Cason as Sparx) * Wind Base Spins-Sky and Wrench (Colleen Clikenbear as Sky) * Ground Base Spins-Susumu Hori (Janice Kawaye) * Heavy Base Spins-Pommy (Brina Palencia) * Laser Base Spins-Patrica Wagon (Monica Rial) * Dead Base Spins-Rottytops (Jad Saxon) * Sword Base Spins-Anna Hottenmeyer (Andrea Libman) * Magic Base Spins-Lolo (Bryn McAuley) * Space Base Spins-Luna (Luci Christian) * Metal Base Spins-Alta (Jamie Marchi) * Cortex's Partner-N. Gin (Sonny Strait) * Cortex's Partner-Nina Cortex (Luci Christian) Mode Exclusive Bosses Aside from the ones in Cortex World Tour, Partner Boss Marathon and Ultra Boss Marathon (a harder version of the original) has some excursive bosses * Dr. Manhole (Ian James Corlett)-Partner and Ultra * Ankoku Drillers (Andrew Francis as Keel, Kelly Sheridan as Tiara and Scott McNeil as Kowars)-Partner and Ultra * Joker (Klonoa) (Patrick McKenna)-Partner and Ultra * Hypno Baron (Chris Ayres)-Partner and Ultra * The Pirate Master-Ultra * Evil Crash (Ian James Corlett)-Ultra * Nega-Shantae (Jamie Marchi)-Ultra * Mecha-Bandicoot/Viscount's Revenge-Ultra Amiibo Support This will be the first Crash Bandicoot game to feature Amiibo Support. Use Crash to make him hijack enemies like in Titans and Mind Over Mutant. Use can also use his friends and Cortex to make him gain special spin attacks based on them as well as getting special skins based on the Amiibo you use. This also effects Cortex and his ray gun. Use can also use various other Amiibos (Smash 4, Smash 5, Super Mario, Slatoon, Animal Crossing, Chibi-Robo, Kirby & Poker Night at The Inventory. but like Yoshi's Woolly World, it only effects certain Amiibos) for the same purpose. Amiibo Line * Crash * White Bomber * Shantae * Klonoa * Dr. Cortex Category:Video Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Platformer Category:2D Games Category:2D Platformer Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Bomberman Category:Klonoa Category:Dig Dug